Ausencia y locura
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: (antes de perder la memoria). Wanda ha llegado al punto de poder arreglar lo que ha ido mal, si tan solo pudiera recordar qué es. [Este fic participa en el Mini reto de septiembre "Scarlet Witch", del foro La Era de los Vengadores]


Esto... Tenía pensando escribir algo bonito, feliz, paladas de fluff. Pero nope. A alguna parte de mi cerebro no le agradó la idea. Y en medio del jaleo de "si y no", la viñeta quedó algo floja. Pero me costó mucho lograrla, y cualquier cosa escrita sobre Wanda Maximoff tengo que recibirla bien ;P

En fin, antes de olvidarlo, porque estoy en todos lados menos en misa, el obligado **disclaimer** : Nada me pertenece. No obtengo otro beneficio con este escrito que los jugosos reviews de amables lectoras. Todo a Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, whatever…

Aviso: Este fic participa en el Mini reto de Septiembre "Scarlet Witch" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".

Palabras: 932

* * *

 **Ausencia y locura**.

Wanda repasa lo perdido con una regularidad, a las claras, inquietante. Los días transcurren en un lento devenir de cosas que no importan tanto. Son los días de la mirada nostálgica, los movimientos mecánicos, este dolor ilocalizable detonando de repente.

Wanda cavila sobre aquello que podría ser distinto. Piensa en él, desde luego. Piensa en lo que falta, en lo que no está bien. Piensa en una sonrisa arrogante, mejillas coloreadas de rojo, respiración agitada, salido de ningún lado para causarle un susto de muerte. Regañarlo, sonreír, pasar su travesura por alto otra vez.

 _Otra vez_

No habrá un _"otra vez"_ nunca más, se le ocurre un día. Wanda de vez en cuando se quiebra. Porque piensa en esto, en lo espantoso de un 'jamás' asociado a la chispeante mirada de su hermano muerto, en la soledad que la aguarda todavía, y es que, dios, hay días en los que ésta parece ser una vida tan larga.

A veces es sencillamente insoportable.

A veces, morir se antoja.

Wanda piensa en eso. Piensa en Pietro. En la ausencia que un día consigue darse forma. Es una savia negra y corrosiva, y la ahoga. Por momentos, Wanda se asfixia.

Por momentos, nada. Oscuridad, frío. El recuerdo de una sonrisa arrogante. Dolor aquí, allá, en todos y en ningún lado.

 _¿A dónde se ha ido la luz?_ Wanda se asfixia. _¿A dónde se ha ido el aire?_

 _¿A dónde se ha ido Pietro?_

Está perdiendo la razón, dicen.

Clint, el amigo, el casi confidente, torna en una serena mirada compasiva que tiene, quizá, algo de remordimiento maquillado, mientras le habla en un indeseado tono alentador. Steve Rogers es alarma e inquietud. Los demás son eso, y más, y nada. Y no importa. Si se vuelve un peligro, pues mátenla. Qué mejor.

Sí, es un peligro, quizá.

Está perdiendo la razón, le dicen cada vez con más frecuencia.

Por supuesto que está perdiendo la razón. Esporádicos momentos de gloria, ella lo llamaría. Se trata de una sensación extraña. Enloquecer es más fácil de lo que podría suponerse.

— Necesitas ayuda —sugiriere Sam un día.

 _Necesita ayuda_. A Wanda le cuesta descifrar que su despliegue de preocupación no hace referencia tanto a su decadente salud mental como al poco dominio sobre sus caprichosos poderes.

¿Necesita ayuda? Tal vez.

El tiempo se ha convertido en esta laguna turbia, en una materia más difusa si cabe. Momentos que duran una vida, semanas que pasan en un pestañeo. Su memoria es mala. La dificultad para evocar cualquier evento luego de la muerte de Pietro la deja descolocada a momentos, al borde de un ataque de pánico. Llora. Varios segundos de histeria, demencia, destrucción... Un día abre los ojos para darse cuenta de que está atada dentro de una celda que es toda blancura salvo ella; tiene la carne de las manos destrozada, el dolor palpita, un poco de sangre todavía se nota en los vendajes, y le aguarda esta confusa sensación de culpa y odio. Wanda se estremece. Y morir siempre parece una opción.

La ausencia de Pietro no es una abstracción solamente, advierte luego de ese día, la ausencia de Pietro la acecha, es real, tiene textura, camina junto a ella, atraviesa su cuerpo, la observa desde una esquina esperando verla lo suficientemente débil como para lanzársele encima. Está en un perfume, en una voz, en una canción. En un instante de soledad, de silencio, cuando no hay una mano grande a la cual aferrarse porque tiene miedo, porque el terror es intolerable.

Algo falta. Algo va mal. La memoria de Wanda es una maquinaria precaria. Duerme poco y mal. Las pesadillas son constantes, y ya no hay _un_ alguien, _ése_ alguien, para ahuyentarlas. Sucumbe ante ellas, comienzan a contarle cosas, cosas que no pasaron, cosas que pudieron ser pero no fueron.

El tiempo es un rarísimo abismo de inverosimilitudes y aberraciones. Es triste y es oscuro. Transcurre porque es indiferente. Wanda se muere de miedo, ya casi no está aquí. Vive abrumada por el tiempo que todavía corre y ella que no tiene a _ése_ alguien junto a ella. Le aborda el dolor por todos lados. Es más nítido, es más actual con cada día. Late en su interior.

Una mañana Wanda despierta para caer en la cuenta de que su locura lo es todo. La ausencia de alguien, la constante sensación de asfixia, el dolor por cualquier y ningún lado.

Es un peligro, dicen.

 _Desde luego que lo es._

Ha perdido la razón, dicen.

 _Por supuesto que la ha perdido._

Pero… _¿por qué?_

La oscuridad en el abismo del tiempo la envuelve. La locura gravita sobre ella.

La joven mujer es una visión de lástima. Nostálgicos ojos, camina encorvada, y con regularidad lleva las manos sobre los oídos porque las voces dentro de su cabeza ahora gritan… Pero Wanda lo ha olvidado. Tiene la certidumbre de que algo anda muy mal, por supuesto, pero es imposible decir el que. La risa jovial de un hombre la despierta y el llanto de un niño es lo último antes de caer vencida por el cansancio.

Wanda tiene miedo. Algo va terriblemente mal. Algo la obsesiona pero imposible decir qué.

Wanda es un peligro y ha perdido la razón, sí, pero la grandeza de sus poderes es sobrecogedora. La realidad no significa nada ahora, no para ella. Y si tan solo pudiera recordar eso que falta, si pudiera darle imagen y nombre a toda esa ausencia, podría arreglarlo.

Si tan solo pudiera recordarlo. Pero Wanda ha perdido la memoria de los chispeantes ojos azules, la sonrisa arrogante y las mejillas sonrojadas… Si hubo un tiempo en que sonrió a un muchachito de cabellos rubios por arrancarle un susto de muerte, Wanda no lo sabe.


End file.
